Episode; The End
'The End, Episode one of Season one. ' The end is the first episode of Red Dwarf and sets the scene for the show by explaining the lead up to the setting and situation that the characters face. The opening scene once the introduction rolls gives insight into the main two characters Arnold Rimmer and Dave Lister by showing rimmers authority as well as his ignorance in not being able to identify the tools he supposedly uses everyday. It highlights Lister's lazy yet relaxed nature and helps to paint a decent picture of the two quite successfully. The next scene regarding George Macintyre relays the whole concept of the ships hologrammatic capabilities and also show cases the advances in technology that the twenty third century has to offer. The history and explanation behind the show is impressively told in a short frame of time and essentially goes as so; Summary Lister is caught out by captain Mchollister in regards to a photograph sent to process in the ships lab of Lister and a black cat later said be named Frankenstein. Hollister demands that Lister hand the cat over for scientific analysis with the condition that the cat would be dead or threatens to put Lister into stasis for eighteen months missing the entirety of his work term for the sake of Frankensteins life to be kept safe. Lister accepts this and is placed in quarantine by Todd Hunter for what he believes will be a short period. During the initial eighteen months of Listers static state Arnold Rimmer fails to seal a drive plate which he later blames on Lister's absence and inability to help him. This results in a lethal quantity of cadmium II to leaked aboard and this consequently kills all crew members aboard bar Lister who is still in stasis completely unaware. Lister then wakes up believing to have only been frozen for eighteen months to find an empty ship covered in small piles of white dust. Holly the ships onboard computer boots up and explains to Lister over the course of several minutes how the crew came to die and finally reveals that Lister was frozen for far longer then eighteen months, instead three million years. Lister taken aback is in disbelief for a while and Holly brings Arnold Rimmer back as a hologram later stating that he thought Rimmer would do the best job at keeping Lister sane. After Lister is relayed the whole story he and Rimmer are walking through a corridor connecting to their bunkroom and the drive room when a vent pops from its place on the wall and a sharply dressed man springs from it. Neither having any idea who or what it is they both run away and hide in the cafeteria in which Holly explains that Listers cat Frankenstein and her offspring (That Lister was unaware about) had been breeding for three millions years in the hold and now resembled an evolved form much like homo sapiens only called felis sapiens. The episode ends with Cat talking to Lister and Rimmer about 'Fushcal' the cat equivelant of heaven which is said to be a derivative of where Lister wanted to live, Fuji. Cat also says that Cloister is the name of their cat god and life giver which leads Lister to believe that he is their god. Lister with a newfound encouragement shouts, "The Slimes coming home!" referring to himself, thus ending the episode.